


Гнев Иофура

by astonmartin_96



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Outtakes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astonmartin_96/pseuds/astonmartin_96
Summary: Лучше бы они его не возвращали.
Kudos: 7





	Гнев Иофура

**Author's Note:**

> Описание:  
> Лучше бы они его не возвращали.  
> Посвящение:  
> Холистической секте... Ну, и хуфандому, кто в секте:)  
> Примечания автора:  
> Небольшая литературная фантазия на тему: "Что, если бы Доктор попал в "Черное крыло""? С тех пор, как увидела таблицу с объектами ЧК со 2 сезона "Дирка", пришла в голову теория, что Доктор (особенно Десятый, хотя, думаю, тут бы подошел любой) вполне мог стать причиной распада этой организации, так как два объекта в таблице остались без названия, а на скрине из "Дирка" видно, что последнего звали Иофур - скандинавский бог грома. Кажется, такая характеристика очень подходит Десятому, хотя подбирали имена другим объектам почти что наугад (или как можно объяснить, допустим, связь Роуди-3 с мифическим Инкубом?). В общем, все это вылилось в мой фанфик.  
> Музыка:  
> Murray Gold - The Doctor's Theme Series 4  
> Murray Gold - The Greatest Story Never Told  
> Таблица с чернокрылыми и скрин:  
> http://i.imgur.com/XOe5QWN.png  
> http://i.imgur.com/AgupfU0.png

Гнев Иофура  


— Вот болван! Фридкин, я же просил тебя, никакой самодеятельности! — сокрушался в гневе далеко не молодой, упитанный мужчина в черной военной форме ЦРУ и с седыми густыми усами. Мало того, что последние 25 лет его жизни были крайне невезучими, так еще попытка мирно договориться с бывшими объектами "Черного крыла" с треском провалилась из-за молодого, амбициозного, но крайне недалекого капрала Хьюго Фридкина, который стал финальным гвоздем в гроб его карьеры и душевного спокойствия.

— Но сэр, эти ребята представляют смертельную опасность, — заученно отчеканил Фридкин, поднимаясь с асфальта, полностью одетый в броню. — Вы же сами говорили, на одного из них нужно, как минимум, 10 человек, — Хьюго всегда запоминал те части документов и досье, в которых нужно применить силу. Фридкин, в эту минуту, имел ввиду проект «Инкуб», так же известные как строптивая четверка Роуди-3. Именно благодаря тупости капрала, и военной логики в духе «сила есть — ума не надо», Риггинсу не удалось уговорить ни Дирка Джентли, ни этих безбашенных ребят вернуться обратно под его крыло.

— И поэтому ты взял в заложники невинную девушку?! — еще больше рассердился Риггинс.  
— Она могла быть их сообщницей, сэр, — оправдание капрала звучало, как пустой звук, хотя он правда пытался объяснить свои действия.  
— Могла быть их сообщницей… — глухо, сквозь зубы, произнес полковник. — Вот же… дерьмо! Фридкин!  
— Да, сэр, — капрал отдал честь.  
— Э-эх… ничего. За мной! — полковник поманил за собой виновника испорченных переговоров в серый военный фургон.

Опустошенный и оскорбленный поступком своего ассистента, полковник Риггинс неохотно открыл дверь машины и сел за руль. Следом за ним, Хьюго Фридкин занял переднее пассажирское сидение. Полковник завел двигатель фургона, и затем военные двинулись с места.

Обратная дорога в ЦРУ была достаточно напряженной и молчаливой. Глухой звук мотора — единственное, что нарушало неловкую тишину между мрачным Риггинсом и Фридкином, который сидел рядом в черной блестящей броне, как ни в чем не бывало. Иногда это молчание также прерывалось глупыми, на первый взгляд, вопросами молодого солдата о дальнейшей судьбе подопытных «Крыла». Полковник неохотно отвечал ему, ведь он сам прекрасно догадывался, что ждет его и этих бедных ребят. Эта новенькая рыжая нахалка Уилсон, которой он теперь подчинялся, дала ему понять, что если он провалит свое задание — вернуть объекты в ЦРУ — то они все, начиная с «Икара», будут уничтожены. Ее слова никак не выходили из головы полковника, особенно, после провала с «Инкубом». Но самым страшным было то, что от этой неудачи мог пострадать и сам полковник, начиная от отстранения со службы, и заканчивая физической ликвидацией со стороны бывших коллег. То есть, убийством.

Впрочем, ему было все равно, ведь Скотт Риггинс всегда был невезучим, начиная с того момента, когда его назначили главой проекта «Черное крыло». Как он мог знать, что именно при его руководстве военные обнаружат того, кто станет началом конца «Крыла» — «Иофура», 42-го и последнего объекта в списке. Или Доктора, как себя называл этот тощий, лохматый парень с большими темными глазами на пол лица. А, ведь ничего не предвещало беды и все было, как обычно: очередное странное существо в сопровождении солдат, очередные мучительные опыты, проклятия в сторону «больших братьев». Мало того, этот объект существенно отличался в плане биологии, и, если верить его словам, он был пришельцем. Повелителем Времени, кажется, насколько помнил Риггинс. Что не могло не привлечь всех так называемых экспертов по живым аномалиям, которые особо интересовались как в результатах экспериментов, так и надежном хранении этих аномалий в отдельных камерах. Но, одного прекрасного дня, все пошло очень даже наперекосяк. И все из-за этого Доктора.

— Это заходит слишком далеко, полковник Риггинс!!! — и вот «Иофур», бог грома и молний, полон ярости и отчаяния в его груди, вырвался на свободу после очередного опыта. Его тощее, бледное тело в серой робе было измучено, темно-каштановые волосы были взлохмаченными и влажными от пота, а глубокие карие глаза горели ненавистью к мучителю. Но какая-то неизвестная сила удерживала его на ногах и даже заставляла идти все ближе к столу, за которым неподвижно сидел полковник.  
— Объект «Иофур», вы нарушаете дисциплину, немедленно вернитесь к эксперименту! — твердо заявил Риггинс, пытаясь скрыть свой страх перед собственным подчиненным. — Не заставляйте меня вызывать охрану!  
— Да что вы говорите! — съязвил Доктор, и его голос стал выше. — Знаете, полковник, когда мне кто-то говорит «вернись обратно в угол» или «делай то, что я сказал», то обычно я люблю поступать совершенно наоборот! — Повелитель Времени стал на шаг ближе к главе «Черного крыла». — Потому, что я терпеть не могу, когда мне приказывают балбесы!  
— Объект «Иофур»… — холодно сказал Риггинс.  
— Никакой я не объект «Иофур»! Я Доктор, до этого был Доктором, и дальше буду Доктором, полковник Риггинс! — озлобленный пришелец продолжал настаивать на своем. — А вашим ничтожным экспериментам пора положить конец, что я сейчас и сделаю!  
— Поймите же наконец, я работаю на свое государство, эти эксперименты имеют для нас огромное значение, — глава "Черного крыла" отражал словесную атаку Повелителя Времени своим оправданием. — Это мой долг.  
— И ради этого долга должны страдать дети?! — Доктор указал своему оппоненту на болезненный аргумент. — Я видел в одной камере 6-летнего мальчика, и он был напуган вами!  
— Объект «Икар» непредсказуем, но у него большой потенциал, — отчеканил полковник. — Поразительно, что он уже в три года проявил свои сверхспособности. То же самое могу сказать и об объекте «Марена», в мозгу которой тоже достаточно рано проявилась необычайная активность. Вы даже не представляете, какую опасность они могут нести обществу, не зная о своих сверхспособностях. Мы здесь, чтобы защищать их, и направлять их силы в нужное русло.  
— Вы, должно быть, чертовски слепы или глупы, полковник Риггинс, — низким тоном ответил подопытный пришелец, — но единственный человек, который здесь предоставляет опасность — это вы! — Повелитель Времени акцентировал внимание на последнем слове и указал на своего противника пальцем. — Вы и ваши тупицы с пушками и в белых халатах. Никто из этих людей не виновен в том, что они аномальны или необычны — они такие же, как и вы, просто совсем немножко другие. — И тут Доктор скривился и показал своим худыми пальцами эту разницу. — И вот за это они должны быть в клетках и поддаваться мучениям, которые вы цинично называете «экспериментами»?! Я требую, чтобы все объекты «Черного крыла» немедленно были на свободе, иначе…  
— Иначе что, объект «Иофур»? — ехидно возразил полковник. — Вы же сами прекрасно понимаете, что это нелепая затея, которая ничем хорошим не закончится.  
— Верно, — согласился Доктор, — ничем хорошим для вас.

После того, как Повелитель Времени произнес последнее слово, за его спиной раздался треск разбитого стекла на дверях кабинета Риггинса.  
— Идите к черту со своими тестами! Я хочу на волю!!! — проорал подросток с пепельно-белыми волосами и бейсбольной битой. Похоже, это был один из объекта «Инкуб», глава шальной четверки по имени Мартин. — Никаких клеток!!! СВОБОДУ!!! — И затем побежал дальше по коридору.

Крику души юного хулигана вторили и другие голоса за дверью. Высокие, низкие, хриплые, визгливые, нечеловеческие, собачьи, птичьи — все, кто был заперт людьми в форме, внезапно вырвались из своих камер и устроили массовый дебош.

Дебош происходил и в душе главы «Черного крыла». Ему было даже страшно представить, что за разноцветный и дикий хаос творился в мрачных, безжизненных коридорах, который с каждым криком и ударом разрушал весь его ценный труд. Впервые полковник почувствовал, что он настолько парализован, что он не смог даже встать со своего мягкого, кожаного кресла. Впервые полковник Скотт Риггинс потерял контроль над своим проектом, и над самим собой. А Доктор, этот древний, разгневанный бог времени, уверенно стоял на своих босых ногах, спрятав руки в карманы серых брюк, как и положено жестокому карателю виновных душ.

Много воды утекло с того времени. Спустя 25 лет, пока попытки наблюдать и возвращать бывших подопечных «Черного крыла» оказывались тщетными, сама злосчастная программа по отлову и пыток необычных экземпляров была свернута, и казалось, канула в лету. До сегодняшнего дня, когда провинившемуся полковнику вновь не доверили работу следить за «Икаром», ныне известным, как холистический детектив Дирк Джентли. А уж тем более, после того, как новая руководительница Уилсон приказала Риггинсу вернуть объекты обратно в ЦРУ, старые душевные раны вновь напомнили о себе. Особенно сейчас, когда он и его помощник, Фридкин, уже доехали до секретной базы, пройдя все нужные проверки на въезде.

— Как я уже говорил, сэр, — сказал молодой капрал, выходя из фургона. — Мы обязательно вернем все объекты туда, где они и должны быть.  
В ответ Риггинс молча кивнул самому себе, как было в тот раз, с Дирком. Действительно, вернуть все объекты домой. Провести все возможные исследования, дабы получить хоть какие-то внятные результаты. Но надо ли?  
Мысли о Докторе до сих пор не покидали голову пожилого мужчины. Особенно то, что сделал Доктор с его детищем. Взял, растоптал, сжег и взорвал с потрохами. Что, если на этот раз будет еще хуже? Что, если этот Доктор окончательно убьет его? Риггинс пока не мог знать ответ на этот вопрос. Тем более, до этого его мысли были забиты другими, более важными подопечными «Крыла», а этого Повелителя Времени только попробуй найди. А найти надо, ибо таков приказ.

Иофур. Древний бог грома. Известный как скандинавский аналог величественного и грозного короля богов Юпитера и владыки небес. Его безграничная мощь была воспета многими поэтами, которые обожествляли этот невидимый символ беспощадной природы и грозового неба.

Доктор. Повелитель Времени. Еще более древнее существо с далекой планеты Галлифрей. Видит все время и пространство в одну миллисекунду, чувствует зов униженных за сотни лет, и сокрушительно побеждает всех, кто становится на его пути. Жаркий, как огонь, и так же холодный, как лед. Старый, как целая Вселенная.

И лучше бы они его не возвращали.


End file.
